Tell me not to, and I wont
by XSummerXLoveX
Summary: Heather's forced to spend the summer in Cape Cod while her mom gets remarried to a jerk. She was hoping to find herself, but instead she found something more-Friendship, Romance & Nick Jonas
1. Intro to Characters

Characters and background info:

I had been calling it "The Summer of Misery" since November, since the day I was told my mother was getting married to Jack. Of course I don't call him jack; I call him jackass because that's what he is. He was a cruise line director meaning he was rich and never home, but when he was he would make my mother go head over heels for him and the only thing he ever said to me was 'Hey Kid."

The wedding was going to be on a beach in cape cod, Massachusetts because my mother thought it would be 'quaint'. I hate that word, and I was being forced into a hideous yellow silk dress that made me look fat and had a few too many flowers and ruffles. So she rented a cottage on a private beach in a rich neighborhood, and told me we were going the whole summer.

The only bright side was that I was allowed to bring my two best friends Adam and Tiffany. I had known Adam since I was born, only because he was a few months older. We were neighbors and he was like a brother- I knew absolutely everything about him. He was 16, born December 22nd, had brown surfer styled hair and sea green eyes. He was taller than me and loved anything athletic, mostly skateboarding.

We met Tiffany when we were 13, she saved me from a bully in the girls room and ever since we formed a special bond. She was the craziest person I knew. She is older than me only by two years making her 17, and born October 14th. She has long strawberry blonde hair that has slight waves and brown eyes, and she is obsessed with dance. That girl takes dance classes like every day, but I don't mind if it gets out some of that energy then ok.

My sister was coming along too, since she was the one taking the car. Her name is Miara and she has been gone for most of the year at her first year in college in Boston. She is really smart and usually the calmest of the family. Sometimes we get along but not usually. She's never met Jack, so this summer will be hard for her too, especially when she sees the dresses we have to wear. Ughh.

Me, I'm Heather. I'm 15 years old and born August 1st. I have light blonde hair that come down to right below my chest, and darkish blue eyes, and im a horseback rider. Theres really not I can say about myself, except im the biggest Jonas fan out there, I promise. I love that band to death, there music just puts me in a good mood.


	2. Killers and Car rides

"Starbucks coffee, swimming, air conditioning, peppermint stick ice cream, the jonas brothers…" I said drearily as I listed off everything I wish I had at that moment

"Starbucks coffee, swimming, air conditioning, peppermint stick ice cream, the jonas brothers…" I said drearily as I listed off everything I wish I had at that moment.

We had been driving in the car for almost seven hours, due to bumper to bumper traffic along the bridge that took us from the main land to Cape Cod. I lived outside of Boston, and it was regularly a three hour drive, _not_ seven.

"Jonas Brothers? Why do you even like them?" Adam asked from behind me. I glared at him.

"What's _**not **_to like about them, and I didn't criticize your answers! I mean why would you want to have marbles right now, we're in a moving car!" I said.

"Hey, It's not my fault I'm easily entertained, and what about Tiffany's answer? I mean a wooden spoon? That not useful in a car either!"

"Hey, don't bring me into this Mr. I –brought- a- surf –board- to –cape- cod. There is no surf here, there are hardly any waves, and you like Celine Dion so don't be criticizing Heather's choice of music!" Tiffany said defending us both.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH! You guys have been talking and fighting over stupid things the whole way here, can you please just shut up?" Miara said annoyed from the drivers seat. I sat up and looked outside seeing another field of cows go by.

"Where the heck are we anyways? This doesn't look like the cape."

"I don't know, these directions mom gave me are no help at all, I think we're lost." Miara said.

"NOO! I cant be in this car any longer, I need to stretch my legs out and get something to eat."

"I know me too and the air conditioning isn't working so its going to get really hot soon, but I don't have any service here." Miara answered. We all took out our phones and checked for service.

"NOOO!! We need to get to the cottage, I don't like being lost. WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" She yelled, we both started freaking out.

"It's like in those horror movies, when the kids get stuck in a field and it gets dark and they have no service and the killer comes and gets them all!" I said panicking…I was kind of a drama queen.

"Will you two shut up? We will be fine, lets just try and stop to ask for directions." Miara said. We looked around but still all we saw was fields.

"I knew this summer was going to be bad, but come on it's only the first day!" I whined feeling the heat set in from the loss of air conditioning.

"I still don't get whats so bad about Jack, I mean mom likes him." Miara said.

"He's a jerk and hes rude, ughh this whole wedding is an awful idea."

"She gets upset when you talk about this stuff." Tiffany whispered to Miara. I glared at her, and popped in the Jonas Brothers CD. Then I shut my eyes and attempted to fall asleep to take me out of this nightmare of a car ride.

_Hello Beautiful_

_Hows it going?_

_I hear its wonderful_

_In California_

_I've been missing you, its true…_

I opened my eyes to see Adam and Tiffany hovering over me.

"AHH! What are you doing?" I said clutching my heart.

"You fell asleep, but we stopped at a convenience store for directions and we wanted to see if you wanted anything." Adam said. I sat up and looked around, seeing an empty parking lot and a small convenience store next to a country styled house, along a high way.

"Its empty."

"I know, its almost 6PM, lets go grab some snacks." We walked inside and the smell of microwave hot dogs and icees hit me, and oddly my stomach started grumbling. It had been almost five hours since I have eaten, and I was starving. The air-conditioning felt nice against me, so I pulled my long blonde hair into a high ponytail and adjusted the belt on my short jean shorts.

I grabbed a bag of Lay's Potato Chips, some mini donuts, and a package of Sweetart's.

"Is anybody here?" Miara yelled from in front of the cash register. I walked over next to her accompanied by adam and Tiffany and we looked around.

"Like I said, setting from a horror movie."

"There must be someone here, let's look." I walked around looking for someone, and grabbed myself a diet coke. Tiffany and Adam came up next to me.

"Find anyone?" They shook their heads. I heard the sound of the door jingling and turned to see a middle aged guy come in, holding a small sheet of paper. He began wandering the store.

"Great, now we're stuck in here with some random guy who could kill us and nobody would hear us scream!" Tiffany whispered. I clutched Adams arm and he glared at Tiffany.

"Why did you say that? You know she gets scared at that kind of stuff."

"It's funny though, and hey you never know, he really could be some serial killer coming to the cape to hiding out…" Just as Tiffany was finishing someone spoke from behind me.

"Excuse me but do you…"

"AHH!" I screamed hearing the man talk from right behind me. I dropped my stuff and ran into Adam who toppled over onto the floor with me on top of him.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, I was wondering if you knew where this address is, me and my family are lost." I looked outside and saw a black BMW with people inside, and I breathed a sigh of relief, his voice was kind too. I got up off of Adam and brushed off myself before apologizing.

"No I'm sorry, ive had a long day. I cant help you, we're lost too, but my sister is by the cash register trying to get directions as well."

"Thank you so much." He said before walking over and talking to my sister.

"You see? You got her all scared for nothing and I was the one who ended up getting hurt in the process." Adam said getting our stuff off the ground and handing mine to me.

"Yeah way to go Tiff."

"Hey you started the whole killer thing heather, I was just playing along. Ooh candy!" She said running away towards the candy aisle. I just shook my head and walked over to where Miara was talking to the man.

"This is my little sister Heather, apparently you already met."

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said again. He laughed.

"It's alright, I did kind of sneak up on you, I'm Paul." Suddenly a short bald man came out from the bathroom and began checking out our food, and helping us wih directions, then he helped Paul.

"Tiff, Adam come on! We're leaving and we know where we're going, we're not that far. We're on the other side of the town that's why theres no beach, come on." I said. They paid for their stuff and we went outside.

"It was nice meeting you Paul." I said.

"Oh no, it's a pleasure meeting you! Have a nice evening." He said getting into his car. As he pulled away we waved and saw the back windows roll down, and someones head stick out.

"Hey, was that Joe Jonas?!" I yelled.

"I doubt it, now come on, lets get to the cottage to meet mom, she's probably worried sick."

"Alright." It was getting dark, it was hot , I was hungry, and it had been a long day. I was probably just hallucinating or something. I buckled up as we took off down the street and I began eating. The Summer of Misery was already here.

**Authors note: Hey everyone! This chapter was mostly to let you get to know the characters, and kudos who those who figured out who paul was JB in next chapter, xoxo**


	3. Shocked

"Is that it

"Is that it?" I asked as we finally pulled into the driveway of a large cottage. It looked like it was three floors, with white paint and lavender purple shutters. There was a gray cobblestone looking pathway and on each side there were little purple flowers. In the background, there was the ocean completely visible and looking magnificent in the sunset.

"Woah, Jack went **all** out." Tiffany said getting out and breathing in the ocean scent. I got out as well and looked at the neighborhood. It was rich, and there were big gates around some that required an identity card, most likely for celebrities.

"Rich neighborhood too. I wonder if anybody famous is staying." I said. Miara opened the trunk and we began unloading our stuff.

"Ah! Your finally here!" My mother yelled running out the front door and down the cobble stone path to us. She clasped her hands together and showed a huge smile.

"Sorry it took so long, we got lost and there was major traffic. What time did you get here?" Miara asked grabbing her suitcase and walking with my mother into the house leaving us behind.

"Let's go." Adam said following, but I wouldn't budge.

"_He's_ in there, I am **not** in the mood to deal with him." I said looking into the sunset.

"It will be fine, we'll be right by your side. Dont worry, we can go unpack and shower, and get a goodnights sleep." Adam said embracing me into a brotherly hug. I smiled and inhaled his familiar scent of Hollister boys cologne and felt a little more comfortable.

"Alright, stay by my side guys." I said. We walked in and the first thing I saw was a marvelous dining room with a small chandelier, a china case, and a large oak table already set with freshly cut flowers. Beside it was a kitchen with many pots and pans, and it was perfectly clean.

Besides it was a large staircase, so we followed it up until we came into a large sitting room, with a glass wall showing the beach perfectly and a balcony complete with lawn chairs to tan or read. A small Tv, and two white couches sat in here as well, and then there was yet another large staircase.

"I shouldn't have packed so much." Tiffany said gasping for air after trying to carry our huge suitcases up the many stairs. Finally we made it to the top and saw a long wallway with five doors. My mother appeared out of one and smiled.

"Isnt this place amazing? Come on I'll how you your rooms, Miara is already in the shower." We followed her. The first door was the bathroom, the second was mom and jacks room, the third was Miaras, the fourth was Adams, and the last was me and Tiffany's room.

It was large with two queen sized beds, sky blue walls, a big window with window seat, a nice closet, and a vanity mirror and make up shelf. WE gaped at tin in awe, it looked like a dream bedroom.

"Oh my gosh, this is going to be way fun! It will be like a hugee sleepover everynight, and we can kick adam out anytime we want suckers! Hell yes!" Tiffany said punching the air. I laughed and put down my heavy suitcase.

"It will be fun, hopefully. Those beds look so nice." I said walking over to one and laying down. It was nice and comfy, so I kicked off me shoes and closed my eyes. After a long hot day like this I instantly fell asleep, fully dressed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Sometimes I wish, I had a Kung fu grip,_

_I'd never let her slip away, she'd be my girl_

_I really wish she knew, that what I feel is tru-_

"Hello?" I said into my cell phone. Hot sunshine was coming through the windows heating my body and making the room a little warm. I rolled over and sat up

rubbing my eyes and wiping away some eyeliner from the day before.

"Morning, its Adam. You guys awake yet?" I flopped back down.

"What time is it?" I asked yawning and looking outside.

"Almost 10. Your parents left and Miara is cooking breakfast, I wanted you guys to come hit the beach with me."

"Alright, give us some time. We'll meet you in the dining room. Where did my mom and Jackass go?"

"Uhm Miara said to get some wedding stuff planned out. They'll be home for dinner." I got up and started searching through my suitcase for my beach stuff, seeing it and pulling it out.

"Alright, see you in a few bud." I said before snapping the phone shut. I laid my stuff out on my bed then went over to Tiffanys bed pushing her a little. "Tiff wake up, we're going to the beach." No response. "Tiffany, get up." I said louder shaking her. "TIFFANY GET UP ALREADY!"She shot up her hair a mess, and looked around.

"Whats going on?!"

"Beach. Get ready." She pushed some of her loose hair aside and then got up, stretching and getting her beach stuff. Mine was a turquoise and sea green bikini with streaks of silver through it and silver circles on the bottom sides. I pulled on a pair of jean short-shorts and some plain white flip flops. My hair was wavy so I left it down and added some mascara to my eyes. Then after placing the dolce and gabana sunglasses on my head and grabbing my beach bag, I headed for the bedroom door.

"Done?" I said looking back at Tiffany. She was in a hot pink bikini that was practically fluorescent in my eyes, and some lime green and pink raybands. She had a lime green summer dress over her bathing suit and a coach bag carefully draped over her shoulders. Even with no make up she was flawless, and I knew very hottie on the beach would be all over her.

"Let's go." She agreed. We walked downstairs and instantly was greeted by the scent of pancakes.

"Gbbomning." Adam mumbled with a full mouth of pancakes. I gave him a disgusted look.

"I think you mean **Good Morning. **Same bro. How did you guys sleep?" I said. Miara rubbed her eyes.

"Terrible, the neighbors were making tons of noise, guitar or something. It's one of those fancy cottages that ahs security and such, so whoever is there probably wont wuit it." She said.

"I didn't hear anything. You guys ready for some beach? My stomach is a little uneasy first thing in the morning."

"Speaking of feeling sick, I saw the dresses mom wants us to wear." Miara made a gagging notiona dn we all laughed.

"You guys look like butchered lemons in those, not going to lie." Adam said sipping some OJ.

"Yeah well, your mom." We got up and went outside, feeling the end of June heat against us. The sun was beaming and the beach was calling, already being able to see the glistening sea in the distance. We walked out back and followed a small grassy path until the white sand was in view.

"You guys wanna hit the waves?" Adam said almost knocking us over with his surf board. I really don't see what the point of his parents buying him hat was, there is hardly any surf in Massahusetts.

"I'm going to tan." I said laying down my towel and taking off the jeans. Tiffany was ready to swim though. Miara decided a walk for sea glass would be fun, but I have no patience for that.

I laid down and applied a minimum amount of tanning oil, and slipped my ipod headphones in getting greeted by Taylor swift. I pulled the sunglasses down over my eyes and entered a world entirely my own.

The world of me dealing with my life. The facts that only months before I was on a similar beach, in the arms of an exboyfriend, being dumped. I'm still in shock I mean, I was the one who had to be **convinced **to date him, get made fun of for months because he wasn't seen as socially acceptable but I like him and that was all that mattered. Then in the end, after not letting his hit second base he dumps me, on a beach, after a surprise party I THREW FOR HIM.

If you think about it, this summer was a chance to get away from that, but at the same time I was being sucked into another bad chapter of my life, one I could never escape. Is it so hard to find someone nice to like? I mean it's only 2008 and there still so many-

**SMACK**

Something had just smacked me across the face. I opened my eyes and st up quickly looking to see it was a football. _Ouch_ that better not give me a black eye. I picked it up and looked around at who had threw it expecting it to be tiffany and adam trying to start a game but instead all I saw was three very familiar boys covering their mouths in shock of what had happened.

_They look a lot like…_

"Heather, come in with us, the water is nice!" Tiffany said appearing beside me. I was speechless at the sight before me but she didn't notice. Suddenly I felt two cold hands wrap around my waist tossing me into the air.

"Adam let go! I think I see the-" He pulled me ovr his shoulder and tiffany was chanting **"DUNK DUNK DUNK DUNK HER!!"**

"Adam no! I think that was.." I said as he made his way towards the water. I wiggled in his arms trying to hold on for dear life and screeching incredibly loud, then _**SPLASH**_

The water sent me into shock, but that's not the only thing.


	4. Nicks POV

Nicks POV

Nicks POV

I stepped off the plane and instantly the air conditioning of the airport rushed over me. I took a deep breath and scanned the area, hoping we wouldn't be attacked by fans _again. _I love being famous but sometimes it seem like the fans can't give us a break. Joe, Kevin, and Frankie stood by my side Frankie is their youngest brother. We were instantly surrounded by security and our father, who led the way to baggage claim.

"Where's mommy?" Frankie asked.

"She's waiting for us, don't worry." Our dad said. I looked straight ahead and saw a red flashing sign over baggage claim, **WELCOME TO BOSTON.** We were at Logan Airport, and had just arrived from L.A. I really don't understand why we couldn't stay at home.

"Dad, why are we here, this brochure I printed doesn't really show anything interesting in Cape Cod." Kevin said sadly.

"I know, but it will be relaxing. Your mother wants some family time and we rented a big cottage away from the fans and chaos in a nice neighborhood. We need some alone time away from Hollywood."

"Yeah, like we want to spend the only alone time we have here in the middle of nowhere. I could be with some friends right now." Joe whispered. I nodded, _seriously_ we **never** get home time and when we finally do we are dragged to some place in Massachusetts.

"There's mom!" Frankie said darting through security and into our mothers arms. Next to her was our luggage, which security already got.

"There are my boys! How was your flight?" She asked hugging and kissing each of us. I hugged her back.

"It was good, but I'm ready for a shower. How far away is the cottage?" I said. My mom winced.

"Sorry boys, it's about 4 hours away from here plus traffic. Maybe you can catch up on some sleep?" Yeah like I really want to sleep for another 6 hours. We nodded and grabbed dour stuff, walking outside. Instantly the summer heat hit me like a smack in the face.

"Oh jeez, the heat! Save me!" Joe said playfully pretending to faint. We laughed and watched as a BMW pulled up and our stuff was loaded, and we all got in. Luckily it was air-conditioned.

"All buckled?" Our dad asked. We nodded and he drove off. The gps led us towards the cape. I took out my iphone and quickly googled some stuff about Cape Cod.

**CAPE COD MASSACHUSETTS EVENTS & INTERESTS.**

**PLYMOUTH ROCK- the rock the mayflower first landed on in America, a great historical sight. **

_**Yawn.**_

**WHALE WATCHING- get out on a magnificent boat and watch the whales in the natural habitat, only feet away from the boat!**

**HISTORICAL MUSEUMS- learn some great facts about Massachusetts and try some fresh seafood.**

**CAPE COD MALL- Shopping in all designer and non designer stores and over 400 food choices.**

Lobster cookouts, shopping, beaches and boating, it guess it wouldn't be that bad. I had seen most of Boston anyways.

I slipped my ipod headphones and blasted some music, leaning back into the comfy cushions of the seat and relaxing in the cars air-conditioning, and before I knew it I was asleep.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard." Joe sang beside me causing me to wake up. We were driving along farm land and mom and dad looked very lost.

"Are we lost?" Dad nodded.

"Yeah, we're looking for a place to pull over." He said, seeing a small convenience store. We swerved into the parking lot seeing only one other car and dad began to unbuckle.

"OOH while you're in there will you get me some candy? Or chips? Or Soda?" Joe asked.

"YEAH CANDY!" Frankie said. Kevin was still sleeping through all of the yelling, unbelievably.

"Alright I'll get you each something, be right back." He said. We sat there in silence for a few moments before a huge rumble filled the car.

"What on Earth was that?" Mom asked turning towards us. We all looked at Joe.

"I'm hungry, that was Mr. Tummy telling me to get something to eat." Joe said with a stupid grin. Not long after dad was coming out with a young lady, who had shoulder length brown hair. She was pretty, and I saw dad shaking her hand and a bag of candy in his hand. Now my stomach was grumbling.

Then three more people came out of the store, a guy and two girls who were pretty hot.

"Damnnnnnnnnn look at those hotties!" Joe yelled rolling down his window. We drove by them and he looked at them, before we drove off laughing. After eating candy and taking the directions we should, we pulled into a rich looking neighborhood and saw our cottage surrounded by security guards.

"We're finally there!" I shouted getting out of the car and stretching my ;egs and breathing in the ocean air. People were already bringing some stuff in so we grabbed some more and went inside, looking around.

The open room was a large sitting room with chairs and coat racks and mirrors, with a hallway on one side and a staircase on the other. We followed the hallway and it led us into a large kitchen and dining room combined with yellow décor and a big cherry oak table. There were vases of fresh cut flowers and a door leading out to a wrap around porch that overlooked the ocean and private beach. We went back to the staircase and followed it upstairs to a large family room with red couches, a pool table, a juice bar and a grand piano. It was amazing, and then of course another hallway with a bathroom, my moms and dads room, and Frankie's room. That led to _another _staircase and that led to hallways with my room, and Joe and Kevin's as well as another bathroom.

We all settled in, and then went downstairs for a small dinner of easy Mac and cheese, then showered and went to bed. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't sleep. Maybe it was the fact that Joe was talking way too loud on his phone in the room next door or possibly the fact Kevin was typing away on his laptop and I could hear that I-m noise which bothered me. I sat up and looked out the window at the darkness, and decided to try playing guitar for a while putting me to sleep.

The next morning, me being used to getting up so early I woke up at 6AM and was full of energy as of the rest of the house. I got up and threw on my bathing suit and a Rolling stones t-shirt, grabbing some beach stuff and headed to the kitchen. My mother was cooking pancakes.

"Morning mom, pancakes please?" She handed me a stack of pancakes and some strawberries, and my insulin.

Yes I had diabetes, type 1 and I take good care of myself.

We ate and watched the ocean sparkle until Frankie couldn't wait to swim any longer so me and my brothers brought him out to the beach, security watching of course. We placed out stuff down and Joe looks at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. He reached into his bad and pulled out a football making me smile.

"Bring it." I said, I couldn't pass up sports I loved them. Kevin joined us but Frankie stayed with security to swim. We ran down the beach tossing it to each other.

"Nick, lets dominate Kevin! Play code name: OSTRICH!" Joe yelled. I had no idea what we was talking about and suddenly were running at full speed through the sand and Joes hiking the ball o me. It comes closer and closer and ima bout to catch it when it goes just out of my reach. I turn and watch as it hits a girl lying down, on the head.

_Whoops…_

She sits up and looks around seeing us and freezing. _Oh great, now a crazed fan knows we're here._ Before she can do anything a boy and girl from the water come up and grab here carrying her down to the current. She's trying to tell them we're here but they don't know and dunk her. _**This should be interesting…**_


	5. The Meeting

I felt the ice cold water rush into my eyes, ears, and mouth filling me up and only adding more shock to my body, as if that's possible

I felt the ice cold water rush into my eyes, ears, and mouth filling me up and only adding more shock to my body, as if that's possible. I resurfaced dripping and my hair was matted to my head, me mascara was dripping, and my sunglasses were floating away.

Let me correct that.

My hair was matted to my head, my mascara was dripping, and my sunglasses were floating away…IN FRONT OF THE JONAS BROTHERS.

I'm pretty sure they just hit me in the head with a football, but first there was something that had to be done. I grabbed my sunglasses from the current and squeezed out my hair. I attempted to wipe some mascara stain away discreetly before placing the sunglasses on my wet wavy hair.

"ADAM! WHAT THE HECK? IM SOO GOING TO GET YOU BACK!" I yelled stomping out of the water, trying to act casual. Adam and Tiffany were rolling in the sand laughing hysterically at my expense, and let me tell you if it wasn't for the fact three gorgeous guys were in front of me, I would have full on attacked my friends.

Instead I returned to my towel and grabbed the football that was thrown at me.

"Is this yours?" I asked, trying to be cool and confident and suave.

"Yeah, sorry we didn't see you. We'll be more careful next time." Nick said taking the ball out of my hands and running a hand through his curly brown locks.

"Are you OK?" Joe asked. I laughed.

"Yeah I'm fine, a little wet but that's not your fault. I'm Heather." I said holding out my hand, a small ring shining in the sun. Joe hesitated before taking my hand and introducing him self and shaking it, then Kevin, then Nick. My heart was beating, but I was determined not to freak out and scare them off.

"Uhm, aren't you the Jonas Brothers?" I said. They stared at me, as if expecting something.

"Uhh yeah, yeah we are. You a fan?" Kevin asked. I nodded.

"Your music is great, what brings you to cape cod?"

"Family time, which is why we would appreciate if you didn't go telling anyone, the last thing our family wants is attention right now." Nick said rather rudely.

"I wasn't planning on it, sorry if I come off that way? I understand you want privacy, I was only saying hi. See you." I said walking away, feeling weird. They were my heroes and they were kind of jerky, no matter how hot they were. Weren't they supposed to have security, and don't they know that when _they _hit someone on the head their supposed to feel bad. Well there goes my respect for-

"Wait! Sorry we just aren't used to fans acting normal around us, I mean we love them but sometimes we like alone time too." Joe said. I nodded and Nick looked a little guilty.

"So aren't you supposed to have like security and stuff?" I asked.

"Well it's a private beach, we thought it would be OK." Kevin replied. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me and saw Adam and Tiffany coming over.

"These are my best friends, Adam and Tiffany." I said. Adam just waved byut Tiffany began going into shock.

"Woah, hold the pickle, ARENT YOU THE-" I put my hand over her mouth.

"She's thrilled to meet you." I said.

"Its just…I…you….and.." Tiff sat in the sand with a confused look on her face and everyone just stared at her in silcence.

"Wait, aren't you guys in some sort of band? The one Heathers obsessed with…whats it called it begins with a J I just know it." Adam said thoughtfully. I slapped his arm and glared.

"I'm **not **obsessed with you, Adams just dumb." I said. That's a lie, I was more obsessed than…tiffany with boys! Which is a lot.

"Yeah We're the Jonas Brothers dude." Nick said. Adam nodded.

"Cool, this way I wont be stuck with girls all summer." Tiffany stuck her tongue out at him.

"So it was nice meeting you." I said breaking the awkward silence, theres only so long I can go before freaking out. We started waving goodbye and heading back towards out beach towels while the JB waved and walked towards their cottage.

After they were a far enough away I began jumping up and down.

"Ohmyjonas did you see that? Are you _understanding this?_ We just met the jonas brothers, my favorite band in the whole world." I said shaking and smiling and breathing weird.

"Yeah, they're cool I guess." Adam said grabbing his surfboard and going towards the water attempting to surf in the small current.

How could he not care? Tiffany looked at me and smiled grabbing my hands and we jumped around chanting' We just met the Jonas brothers!" and giggling. Miara appeared beside us and looked weirdly at us.

"What's going on?" She asked. We told her and her eyes widened before a knowing smile appeared on her face.

"I thought you were **positive **this summer would suck?" she said. I scowled.

"Yeah well things change." I said, and my mind opened to a whole new group of possibilities.

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, thanks for reading. This chapter kind of sucked, I'm sorry but I promise it will get better. Please review, I would love that and tell your friends to read too! I'm trying to get some more readers. **

**Ps.) I have had an account on another fan fiction site Quizilla for almost a year and my stories there were a HUGE success so I will be reposting them here this summer, so prepare for those and also I'm looking for someone who wants to be in this story. If your interested please leave a review with the following info:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Hobbies:**

**Favorites (colors, food, songs..etc):**

**Favorite Jonas Brother:**

**Extra info:**

**Thanks for reading! **


	6. Beach, sunset, and guests?

That night we dressed up for dinner since Jack was taking us out

"Adam, can you help me with this?" Jack_ass_ asked from his position beside the picnic table outside on the patio. Adam walked over and grabbed the other end, and I watched as they carried it down onto the beach.

"Mom, why are they moving the picnic table? It was fine where it was." I said wringing out my hair from the swim I had just taken, and dabbing the mascara streaks off my cheeks. My mom appeared in a long pink summer dress, with her hair clipped back and a smile that made her seem…too happy.

"We are having dinner on the beach tonight, so we can get to know each other! Isn't that just adorableee? It was Jacks idea." She said proudly. I rolled my eyes and put my towel down to dry.

"Mom, I think it sounds kind of dumb. Wont sand get everywhere? Or what if people from other cottages are on the beach trying to have a bon fire? Then the smoke will be all-"

"Just get changed, it will be fabulous!" She said before disappearing back into the kitchen. I looked over at Tiffany who was watching me with one hand on her hip tapping her foot.

"What?"

"At least TRY to be happy for your mom." I just rolled my eyes again before going upstairs to get ready. My mother fussed about us dressing nice, although we were only going to the backyard so I ended up wearing a powder blue summer dress, that had white lace on the bottom, and a beaded halter top. I left my hair down in waves, and added some more mascara, lip-gloss, and eyeliner along with my locket.

"Are you girls ready yet? Adams already outside, I need your help with supper!" I peeked my head out the door of my room and saw Miara appear from hers, flipping her short brown hair over her shoulder.

"PSSST!" I whispered. She turned and looked at me.

"Why are you whispering? Nobody is around doofus."

"You never know, Jack has eyes and ears everywhere." She gave me a weird look and we both started laughing.

"No I'm kidding, I wanted to make sure your prepared."

"For…?"

"For the real jack, I cant wait to see that look on your face when you realize how rude and awful and gross he is."

"Oh stop being a drama queen, hes fine."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Girls I said I needed help!" My mom yelled. We looked at each other in defeat and then Tiffany appeared, ushering us down stairs. When we got there, I almost toppled over. There were so many pots and pans steaming everywhere, bowls and trays and pitchers of liquids.

"Mom, what exactly are you making?" I asked, hoping to god I wasn't on dish duty.

"Oh, just some carrots, corn on the cob, pasta salad, rolls, barbeque chicken in the oven, and you guys are in charge of Caesar salad."

"I know I said I was hungry, but I think the chicken and salad will be enough." I said. Mom just laughed, thinking I was joking, but obviously I wasn't.

After about two more hours of hot kitchen duty, we were finally allowed to go down to the beach to set the table.

"FREEDOM!" Tiffany yelled as she ran down into the sand. I followed letting the cold summer breeze cool me down, and sat at one of the seats set up at the table. We immediately began putting down the table cloth, plates, silverware and candles out.

"That was torture, _this _will be torture. What are we supposed to say? What are we supposed to do? Eat and share our feelings? No thanks, and by the way we are going to look like retards sitting out here all dressed up with enough food to feed 500 people practically." I said.

"Come on Heather, stop whining. We had a good day! We met the freaking Jonas Brothers, isn't that a good sign? Just relax, lets go for a walk." Tiffany said. I got up, and slipped my flip flops on, and began following them down the beach. The sunset was sending streaks of pink and orange across the sky and the water was sparkling beautifully. It was hard to feel any other emotion but calm, that was until we turned a small corner, and saw a family that looked pretty familiar.

"Oh geez, I _don't _think we're allowed over here! Let's go!" I whispered frantically.

"Why? It's a beach, we're allowed on it."

"They're going to think we're stalking them or something, and security will too. Besides, they are going to think we look like idiots walking the beach all dressed up, its **not **exactly _casual._" I said.

"All right, that's makes sense, besides I'm hardly wearing any make up., Let's go before…"

"Miara! Is that you?" I stop walking and felt my heartbeat quicken, they had seen us.

"Oh. Hello Paul. Your staying on this beach too? What a coincidence!" Miara said, and the weird part was she meant it. She had a way of always staying calm and comfortable, while me, her youngest sister was always freaking out over small things.

"Yeah, we're here for a while. Let me introduce you to my family. Everyone come over here!" He yelled. Denise and her sons came over, and I began dreading ever agreeing to this walk. I mean I love the Jonas brothers, but what would you think if three fans walked up, dressed up? You would think they were trying to impress you, and it made me feel…awkward because I actually wasn't.

"Hello I'm Miara." Miara introduced.

"This is my wife Denise, and my four sons Kevin, Joe, Nick, and Frankie. Oh, and this is our body guard Big Rob. You see my sons are-"

"No need to explain _Mr. Jonas _My sister and her friend met your sons earlier, we're big fans. Nice to meet you." She said politely. Me and Tifffany were just standing there, probably looking like Idiots. Miara nudged me and I began introducing myself.

"I'm Heather, nice to meet you. This is my best friend Tiffany."

"Hey, nice to see you again! Nice dresses." Joe commented winking at us and tiffany laughed while.

"Thanks." We replied. I felt myself easing up, it was a comfortable conversation.

"So why are you girls dressed up?" Kevin asked.

"Family dinner. That's where adam is, grilling with Jackas-" Miara glared at me for almost calling Jack Jackass.

"Oh well I would love to meet your family and tell them what a nice helpful daughter they have. You helped us when we were lost."

"Oh it was no problem , really." Miara said politely.

"No, uhm why don't we meet your family? Then we can hang out." Nick yelled out of nowhere.

"Ohkayy lets go. I'm sure my mother would love to meet you." Miara said. So we began walking back to the cottage, Paul, Denise, Miara, and Kevin in the lead and me, tiff, nick, and Joe following.

"I'm really sorry about this, I know you didn't want fans intruding on your vacation, we really didn't mean to." I said.

"Oh about that, Nick was just being rude. Nick, can you please apologize to these beautiful girls? Why wouldn't we want them intruding on our vacation?" Joe said winking again at Tiffany and she started giggling, making me roll my eyes. Another boy for Tiffany to flirt with, it was cute though.

"Joesph, stop bothering these girls with your 'charms'." Denise said, making us all laugh.

"I'm sorry, for being rude to you." Nick said, catching up with my fast pace.

"It's no problem, I understand what you were thinking, I'm not a crazed fan though, promise." I held up my pinky, it was dorky I know, but I had made pinky promises with Adam and Tiffany since I could remember, and I usually did it with everyone. Nick laughed at me.

"Pinky Promise?"

"Yeah, I know its dorky, but it's the only way I trust promises…so promise?" He looked at me smiling before holding up his pinky and locking it with mine.

"Okay I promise your not a crazed fan?" I laughed again pushing a strand of blond hair out of my face.

"Exactly, now lets go." E caught up with the group again and followed them to where my mother was standing with all her food.

"Miara, who are your friend?" She asked smiling. Jack came over and wrapped his arms around my mother protectively.

"This is Mr and Mrs. Jonas. We met them yesterday when we were lsot, and they were too. These are their sons Nick, Joe, Kevin, and Fr-"

"Oh you're the Jonas brothers! I know that, my daughter adores your music. She especially likes Nick." My mom winked at me and I almost fell into the sand right there. That so embarrassing, why don't you just tell them all of my secrets I DON'T WANT THEM TO KNOW!? Nick blushed a little and everyone looked at me, I just stood there not making eye contact, trying to made myself believe nobody heard that. Adam started snickering so I shoved him in the stomach, and lets just say he shut up

"Your daughter was very helpful, you have such wonderful kids. My sons are friends with them already." Paul said. My mother pulled me into a side hug, and I just attempted to get out of it.

"Thank you! Why don't you stay for dinner? Lord knows we have enough."

"Well we wouldn't want to impose." Denise said.

"Nonsense please join us!" My mother insisted.

"Alright, that sounds lovely." Denise replied. So we all gathered around the picnic table, piling food onto our plates and sitting, eating talking and laughing. For the first time here I actually felt like something in my life was going right, especially when I looked across the table and saw Nick looking at me. He blushed and looked away, and I tried to hide my smile.

I think I found a way to survive this summer, and it was hotter than I expected ;)


	7. Burnin Up

After we all finished eating, the mothers went inside to do dishes and the 'kids' were allowed to hang out on the beach

After we all finished eating, the mothers went inside to do dishes and the 'kids' were allowed to hang out on the beach. It was still sort of awkward, thanks to my mom but I was determined to not let it affect the night. We all took our shoes off and were playing nighttime manhunt on the beach.

"Lets not, we don't know the beach that well and I'm wearing my Versace boots." Kevin complained.

"I love those!" Miara said. Kevin's face lit up and they got into a conversation about designer boots, while we all just watched.

"Fine you guys don't have to play, since you have some important feet stuff to discus..." Joe said. We all snickered and they glared at us, before walking into our house.

"Alright who wants to be captain?" I said as I pulled my hair into a high ponytail out of my face.

"I DO!" Joe yelled jumping up and down like a little kid.

"…alright Joe is captain that means a girl gets to be one too. Heather?" Tiffany asked. I nodded.

"Okay I want Frankie." Joe said.

"Adam." I responded.

"Tiffany." Joe said winking.

"Nick."

"OOOH lovers." Tiffany said. I glared at her and Nick came over to stand with my team.

"My team hides first!" I said. We all high fived and then started running in all directions. I ran as fast as I possibly could down the beach, my feet pounding the cold sand and my eyes scanning the darkness. Nick was behind me doing the same.

"Where is there a place to hide that not on someone's property?" I asked breathing heavily. Nick stopped as well and shook out his brown curls.

"I don't know, the beach goes on for another mile." We looked around frantically as we hear Joe shout that he was coming.

"Run….over there!" Nick said pushing me towards a blotch of darkness. I felt around and realized it was a bush, so I got on my knees and crawled underneath it.

"Nick, under here, they will never find us." Nick crouched down and we lay in the sand. The bush was really sea cotton, and was soft and fragrant making it very comfortable.

"You okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah…here comes Joe." Joe ran quickly doing flips and pretending to hold up a gun like he was James Bond, with Tiffany behind him doing the same.

"Nerds…" I said quietly, hearing Nick laugh softly beside me. They looked around and Joe got closer.

"I think I found someone!" Joe said rushing towards us. I held my breath and closed my eyes. Joe walked forward and put his hand out, colliding with the bush. Tiffany did the same.

"That's just a bush Joe, obviously." She scoffed. Joe pouted.

"My bad, okay let's keep looking, let's go the other way." They turned around and started rushing towards the other side of the beach, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Victory shall be ours!" Nick said. I laughed and readjusted myself under the bush, accidentally touching Nick's hand.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"That's okay." Then there was an awkward silence.

"HEATHER! NICK! ADAM! COME OUT, THE ADULTS SAID IT'S TIME TO GO IN!" Tiffany yelled. I sighed and crawled out of the bush, brushing myself off and standing up. Nick did the same.

"Nick, you have a leave in your hair." I said laughing slightly. He glared at me.

"Oh, that's funny is it?" He asked stepping closer. I nodded and giggled pulling it out and letting it blow away in the breeze. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, bringing me towards the waters edge.

"NICK NO! THE ADULTS WILL GET REALLY MAD! DON'T!" He looked at me and then began laughing place me down on my feet.

"Thank you." I said flipping my hair over my shoulder confidently.

"Don't act so confident, I'll get you back."

"Don't be so sure Jonas." I said smiling. We laughed and walked down the beach towards the cottage where everyone was waiting, including the adults.

"Thank you for having us over, we had a great time. We still on for tomorrow?" Denise asked shaking my mother's hand. She nodded.

"Of course, I'm sure my family can't wait! Thanks for coming, it was nice meeting you." My mother replied.

"Nice meeting you." I said looking at Mr. and Mrs. Jonas. They nodded and waved before picking up a sleeping Frankie and walking down the beach."

"I guess our families have plans. See you tomorrow?" nick asked. I nodded and he hugged me, yes NICK JONAS HUGGED ME. I smiled and waved, also hugging Joe and Kevin watching them follows their parents.

"You look so love struck, its quite sad." Adam said to us. Miara hit him in the arm, I hit him in the shoulder and Tiffany pushed him.

"Shut up Adam." I said before heading up to my room.

"Hey, don't be hatin." He replied. We laughed and walked upstairs, getting ready for bed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next morning I woke up and looked around. My bedroom was empty and the shades were open, letting more hot sunshine in. I stretched and sat up, walking to the vanity and brushing my hair out. It was still wavy from last night so I pulled it up into a ponytail and adjusted my tank top. I was wearing a pair of blue short shorts and a white cami tank.

"Tiffany?" I called out, she didn't answer. She must be eating breakfast, which means we are probably having pancakes again, her favorite. I went into the bathroom and watched my face, and attempted to pull the tank top fon over my belly button.

"Tiffany? Are we eating pancakes for breakfast again because if you and Adam ate all the chocola-" I turned the corner and saw the whole Jonas family standing there fully dressed with my beside them looking at me like I had grown and extra head or something.

"Oh uhm good morning?" I said looking at them oddly.

"Nice pajamas." Joe said. I looked down and saw my short shorts and my tank top the was pulled up again showing my stomach.

"Heather, what are you thinking coming down dressed like that?" My mother scolded.

"I'm sorry! Nobody told me we were having company so early, I'll change. Where are we even going?"

"The Jonas family invited us out on their boat in thanks for us having them over for dinner."

"Oh, okay I'll go change then." I ran back upstairs and into my room, hitting my ipod radio on and letting it blast music, looking through my drawers frantically grabbing a lime green bikini, and a white tube summer dress to put over it. I got a white bag and filled it with my dolce and gabana sunglasses, tanning oil, notebook, and quickly began getting changed. I put my hair back down putting some gel into it so the waves stayed perfect and put my make up on, before rushing into the bathroom to brush my teeth while attempting to sing along to the music.

_Your hot_

_I'm cold_

_You go around, like you know_

_Who I am, but you don't_

_You've got me on my toes_

_I'm slipping into the lava,_

_I'm trying to keep from going under_

_Baby you turn the temperature hotter_

_Cause I'm burnin up, burning up for you baby_

_I fell_

_So fast_

_Cant hold myself, back_

_High heels, Red dress_

"Hey." Someone said from the bathroom door. I looked over and it was Nick, I spit the toothpaste into the sink and wiped my mouth.

"Oh Hey." I said. He laughed.

"you like Burnin up?"

"Yeah, it's my favorite song. I love it, oh and sorry for this morning…I didn't know anyone was here." I said awkwardly.

"That's okay, you didn't look that bad."

"Oh gee thanks, was that an insult or a compliment?" I said smiling and going into my room. Nick followed me and looked around.

"Wow nice room."

"Thanks, it's not really 'mine' but I guess for the summer of misery it is."

"Summer of Misery?"

"Uhm no did I say that? Uhm lets go downstairs…"I said. He just looked at me weirdly and we went downstairs, meeting up with everyone and heading out towards the cars.

Spending the whole day with the Jonas Family, on a boat seeing them all in a bathing suit….yes please.


	8. The Docks

The car ride to the dock was short and air conditioned, thank god

The car ride to the dock was short and air conditioned, thank god. The harbor was only a few minutes away, located on a large dock. On one end there were shops and restaurants, and it was called "The Pier" and on the other side a yacht club stood, with a large cast iron fence that kept those who didn't belong out. We pulled the car over and all got out, grabbing our things and waiting for the Jonas family to also get their things from their car. I just stood there in awe at how beautiful the water looked. Nick and Joe came over next to me.

"Excited?"

"Yes! Which boat is yours?" I asked scanning the many yachts aligned before me.

"I'm not sure, we rented it. Let's go in and find out." Joe said tugging at my arm. We entered the small office to the yacht club and watched as a small bald man dressed completely in crisp white pants and a white golf sweater approached us, scanning us with scolding eyes like we weren't good enough to be there.

"Excuse me, name please?"

"Jonas" Paul announced. The man's eyes widened and he smiled, ushering us out a small side door.

"Well welcome! It's such a pleasure to have you here, we hope everything is to your liking." He said leading is down the dock. We stopped before a huge ship, about two layers in fresh white paint and taller than any others there. "This is **Poseidon's Pride**, our latest and most luxurious ship we rent out. Here are your cards, there are 4 that will get you past the gate whenever you wish, this is a pamphlet that shows all the events the yacht club has to offer this month you've rented it, and this button on the side of the dock in the little water proof box will alert me that you need my presence, if you need anything at all." He said, watching us awe at the large yacht and get on it, before walking away.

"This is amazing! Who here knows how to drive it?" Tiffany asked dropping her bag on a leather couch and sitting down, closing her eyes and tilting her face towards the sunshine.

"Big Rob can drive it, he got his license to drive in Miami." Kevin said high fiving Big Rob and watching him go to the steering wheel.

"This is so cool, lets get it going!" Frankie said tossing his flip flops into a pile on the floor and hopping onto the couch, looking over the edge at the water already rushing bye. I laughed and did the same, looking over at the dark blue beneath, gulping.

"Are you ok?" Frankie asked seeing my worried expression.

"Oh yeah, I'm just a little nervous I guess."

"Do you get sea sick or something?" Joe asked, I shook my head.

"She's like deathly afraid of sharks. We let her watch jaws like 4 years ago and ever since shes afraid of the ocean, she doesn't take bubble baths, and wont swim in water over her head or that she cant see the bottom." Miara said taking her tshirt off to reveal her simple black bikini.

"There are sharks in Cape Cod?!" Frankie asked jumping away from the side and onto his mom's lap."

"Of course not, Heather is just immature and childish, and soon she will learn she needs to grow up." Jack said glaring at me. I glared back and it was silent as everyone watched.

"Okay, well why don't the adults go downstairs and get some beverages." Denise said, causing the adults to rise out of their seats and down the stairs. I was still fuming, trying to not let it be visable. I grabbed my sunglasses out of my bag and placed them over my eyes, but everyone was still watching me.

"What?" I said sweetly, trying to changed the subject.

"What the heck is that dudes problem?" Joe asked.

"That's exactly my point, and soon I'm going to have to be related to that jerk." I said angrily tossing my sunglasses back into the bag and not bothering to try hiding my anger anymore.

"So you don't like him, what do you mean you'll be related?" Nick asked.

"He's marrying my mom is August." I said disgustedly.

"Oh I get it now, the Summer of Misery." Nick stated nodding his head.

"Exactly." I said. It was awkwardly silent for a moment before I felt bad for causing a little tension.

"Let's do something fun!" I said getting up and taking my summer dress off so I was in my bikini.

"Like what? You wont swim." Tiffany said.

"Well, that doesn't mean you cant swim, theres tubes in the back, you can go tubing." I said. Joe and Tiffany started jumping up and down.

"Yeah! Tubing, that would be soo much fun! I call being partners with Joe!" tiffany yelled. Joe high fived her and they started laughing, while Kevin pulled the tubes out of the little closet.

"They need to be blown up." He stated. The tubes held two people each, so Kevin and Miara would go, Tiffany and Joe, and Nick with Adam. I was holding the camera, and called the adults up to watch.

Joe and Tiffany were the first to go. They attacked the metal hook onto the back of the boat and jumped into the water, getting on top of the tube and holding onto the handles looking really excited. Big Rob revved the boats engine and we took off going faster and faster, watching Tiffany fly through the air and hit the water while Joe flipped over on the tube now that Tiffany wasn't balancing out the weight.

"I think that might be too rough for you frankster." Denise said watching how far Tiffany had been tossed.

"Aw mom, that's not fair!" Frankie whined. He patted his head and Paul agreed.

"I think I'll pass to, I'm more into surfing then actually tubing." Adam said.

"Well that means I cant go, unless someone who already went goes with me." Nick said sadly. Instead of choosing someone who was willing to go, all eyes landed on me.

"No way, I would have like a heart attack out there, you cant see the bottom." I said.

"Heather, we'll be fine! People do this everyday and nothing ever happens to them." Nick persisted begging me. I kept shaking my head.

"Plus, I was just out there, nothing happened to me, its completely safe." Tiffany said crawling up the side boat ladder her hair dripping.

"Come on Heather, stop being a baby." Jack said looking me in the eyes.

"I am** not** a baby Jack_ass. _Fine, I'm in." I said confidently, refusing to let Jack think he was right. Immediately after I said that my heartbeat sped up. I felt dizzy and looked at Nick who mouthed 'thanks' to me and winked. Nick jumped into the water, and I went down the ladder and swam over to the tube freaking out.

"Nick." I whispered. He turned around.

"I CANT do this!" I said breathing heavily. He grabbed my arm and pulled my onto the tube, securing my hand to the handles.

"You CAN do this, if you overcome your fear of the water you will prove Jack wrong and have fun. Beside, I promise I wont let anything happen to you." He said smiling.

"Okay." I said taking a deep breath. Nick gave Big Rob the thumbs up and we sped up, causing waves to form around us. The tube started moving slower and slower, and then faster and faster. We were turning and sliding and all I could hear was the motor purring and the waves sloshing. I looked over at Nick and he was laughing, and I felt myself begin to loosen up.

_This isn't so bad, I'm not dying or getting eaten alive. Besides, I'm with Nick Jonas! I have to at least try to enjoy myself, for his sake._ I let my body relax and soon enough I was laughing too. Nick yelled over the engine.

"SEE? YOUR HAVING FUN! AND WE'RE SAFE!" He said. I looked into his eyes and nodded, laughing again. Before I knew it, we turned again. Nick shot off the side of the tube about 20 feet away, and I was flipped over on the tube, pushed under the water. I opened my eyes and all I saw was darkness. My body began to go into a panic, I couldn't see anything and Nick wasn't by my side.

"Heather!" Nick said pulling me off the tube and above the water. I breathed in and smiled.

"Am I dead?" I asked. He laughed and shook his head, causing his curls to spray water on me.

"Good, that was amazing!" I said. Nick let go of me and we swam back to the boat. Everyone (except Jack) congratulated me on overcoming my fear, and then Kevin and Miara had their turn on the tubes.

"Mom, can I at least go swimming?" Frankie asked. Denise nodded and grabbed him a life jacket, and Paul helped lower him into the water. Everyone was jumping off into the water, and Big Rob had put some music on.

"Wheres the bathroom?" I asked. Big rob pointed down the stairs and I thanked him, making my way down towards a small sitting area and found the door to the bathroom, stepping in. I looked at myself In the mirror. _I did it, I overcame my fear._ I smiled and washed the mascara off my face and then went to leave the bathroom. Nick was standing there.

"Hey, you did a great job out there today."

"Thanks, you were really nice. You made me feel safe." I confessed, and Nick smiled.

"Good, and don't let Jack ruin your summer." I smiled and nodded.

"Okay. We'll I'll meet you on deck." I said.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The rest of the day was spent swimming, tanning, and just hanging out. It was a lot of fun, the Jonas boys were like normal people. We exchanged phone numbers, and at 6 we all got off the boat to go our own separate ways for dinner.

"Hey, we were wondering if you guys wanted to check out the fireworks on Martha's Vineyard tomorrow night? We can meet at the beach at like, 6?" Kevin asked.

"Sure sounds good." Miara said excepting it for all of us.

"Oh, and Adam is coming too of course. See you tomorrow!" Joe said, rushing towards his car. Kevin and Nick waved and got into the car and drove off with their families, so we got in our car and began driving home. I was smiling so bright, nothing could ruin my mood.

Not Jack being an ass.

Not Adam bugging me about Nick.

Not Miara and Tiffany for knowing I liked Nick.

Because all that mattered was that tomorrow night I was hanging with the Jonas Brothers again, and they were already brightening my summer.

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! I really like writing this story, I have been sick all week, like **_**really **_**sick, and the only thing I would get up for was the computer to write. I have been thinking about this story and working really hard, I know theres no romance yet but there will be, and I would really appreciate more reviews. I am really trying here.**

**Xoxo Heather**


	9. Shopping & operation Adam

JB3

**JB3**

"You should get that, its _**so**_ Marilyn Monroe." My mom said as she watched me hold up a white summer dress against my body. I looked at her incredulously.

"Marilyn Monroe? That's a little random."

"Well I read somewhere that Marilyn Monroe is Nick Jonas's celebrity crush." She said winking at me. Where do moms get this stuff?

"Mom! Why does that matter?" I said pushing the white dress back onto the rack and stepping away from it.

"Oh come on, its obvious you like him." Miara said appearing by my side checking her appearance in the mirror.

"Are you crazy? I just met the guy like two days ago and he's a _celebrity._ You know what that means."

"No, what does it mean?" Tiffany said also coming to my side.

"It means there is no possible chance Nick Jonas will **ever** like me as more than a friend and wasting my energy and summer on trying to get him interested is probably useless."

"You don't know that, he is a normal boy with normal feelings, and normal hormones. I'm sure you have a chance."

"Mom, please don't ever use the word hormones ever again, can we please just drop this? Besides, its obvious you two are crazy for Kevin and Joe." I said walking out into the summer sunshine and pulling my sunglasses onto my head.

"Yeah, I like Joe. He's cool, and he flirts with me so maybe he likes me too. Just think about it, they invited us, just us, to the fireworks…that practically screams romance!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"Adam was invited too, so how is that romantic?" Miara sighed and pulled on my arm.

"Adam is a guy, and I'm pretty sure he'll get the message we want alone time with the boys. Plus imagine all the girls he can find, don't worry about him."

"What if the boys invited Adam so it wouldn't be romantic?" They all looked at me like I was crazy, but I just smiled innocently like I always do and continued down the boardwalk in search of cute shoes with them following.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**JB**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After a long, expensive morning of shopping and a quick lunch at a local café, we headed back to the cottage. Thankfully Jack was out meeting up with some business friends, and Tiffany and Miara had decided to tan on the beach. I decided to go find Adam. I spotted him out in the water, on top of his surf board attempting to catch a wave. I laughed to myself and took my tshirt and shorts off, and adjusted my white bikini, before diving headfirst into a wave.

The water was absolutely freezing, but I kept swimming until I reached Adam.

"Hey how was shopping?" Adam asked seeing me. I pushed myself onto the surfboard so that I was facing him, each of my legs dangling over the side of the board similar to how he was sitting.

"I was ambushed, everyone thinks I like Nick. Then we ate lunch, and here I am. How was your morning with _Jackass?_" He rolled his eyes.

"He's really not that bad, the guy is pretty cool. We ate the rest of the food from last night and drove to the batting cages, then he had to leave so here I am." My mouth was open in shock.

"You ate the rest of all that food?" He rolled his eyes.

"I'm a guy remember?"

"Oh right. It seems like only yesterday you were over my house playing _**barbies**_."

"Hey, that was one time!" He said before pushing me off the surfboard. I laughed and pushed the wet hair out of my face, before getting back on the board.

"So are you excited for tonight?"

"Oh yeah, that will be _so much fun_. Watching you guys make out with the Jonas brothers, while I sit there alone."

"I will not make out with any of them! I have only known them three days!" I said splashing him. He laughed.

"Okay, heres my idea. Lets go inside and get you all dressed hot-like and then walk the pier and you can find yourself…a hottie." I rolled my eyes and laughed after saying that.

"Somehow I don't think girls will be attracted to me if im with a group of girls trying to get a girl."

"Call the Jonas boys, they can come with you and make it a guy thing." Adam thought about it a moment before nodding his head.

"Fine, operation **Adam needs a lady** is a go!" Adam said. He hugged me and jumped off, paddling me back to shore.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nicks pov

I sat on the porch, guitar in hand and strummed a few chords waiting for the inspiration to hit me. I hadn't written a song in three days, and for me that's a record. I leaned my head back against the chair and let my eyes scan the water. In the distance I could see Adam out on his board, and a small figure swimming towards him. I squinted my eyes and noticed it was Heather. She got on his board, so they were facing each other and I watched them bob up and down with the current.

"Dude, all you need is a pair of binoculars and you will officially be stalking." Kevin said appearing besides me and sitting down. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm **not **stalking anyone, they are in my line of vision, that's all. I cant control where they are."

"Just admit you like her already." Joe said also appearing.

"Like who?"

"Heather." I snorted and clutched my guitar tighter playing another couple cords.

"I just met her three days ago, and we are friends. That's all."

"Well we met the other girls that same time and we like them. Come on Nick, its summer vacation, they are around us and don't freak, and w might actually be able to get girlfriends who we can spend time with. Why don't you just go for it."

"Well, even if I decided to go for it, it wouldn't change the fact shes with _him._" They looked over and spotted Adam sitting close to Heather, and then he pushed her off.

"They look like they're just goofing off dude." I watched her get back on, and then they hugged.

"They just hugged, in bathing suits."

"Well they're friends."

"Now hes pulling her to shore."

"Alright, fine don't listen to us but just know that tonight at the fireworks, things might get romantic and your going to feel left out if you never take a chance." Joe said before getting up and running off. I started playing some more cords while Kevin texted beside me, before I heard a beep sound come from my own phone. I pulled it out and saw **Heather **on my incoming text.

**Hey Nick, are you busy right now? **She asked.

_No, why?_

**Well this might sound odd, but Adam really wants to get a date for tonight but he refuses to walk the pier with us girls. I was hoping maybe you guys would go with him? **My mind began filling with thoughts, if Adam wants a date that must mean hes not with Heather, which means I might have a chance.

_Oh ok sure. We'll be over in a few._

**Thanks so much! See you soon **I smiled and saw Kevin looking at me.

"What?"

"Your smiling and texting. Who is it?"

"Heather, Adam wants to hit the pier so he can get a date for tonight but he wont go with the girls and they wanted to know if we would go."

"Sure I wanted to shop anyways, plus this must mean Heather is NOT with Adam." Kevin raised his eyebrows at me. I just smiled and got up.

"Get Joe, lets go." We pried Joe away from the refrigerator and got some money to hit up some stores, and began our walk down the beach with Big Rob besides us. When we saw their cottage, we walked to the door and knocked. Miara answered.

"Hey guys! Come on in, Adam is almost ready. Heather is attempting to give him a makeover." We entered and I immediately heard yelling from upstairs.

"NO I LIKE MY COLOGNE!"

"YOU SMELL LIKE A MAN HOOKER!"

"WELL I LIKE IT ANYWAYS! DON'T PUT THAT GIRL GEL IN MY HAIR IM LEAVING!" We heard footsteps and Adam came running down the stairs with Heather behind him. She wore a white bikini and I gulped.

"Oh hey guys! Have fun, we'll see you later." She said smiling. I smiled back and noticed everyone was looking at us. Awkward….

"HEY GUYS!" Tiffany came out of the kitchen with a iced tea. Joe smiled and ran over, grabbing it out of her hands and gulping it down.

"HEY THAT WAS MINE!"

"You snooze you loose!" Joe said before running out the door with us following. I looked back to close the door and heather waved, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. I just smiled back and closed the door. Tonight would be very…interesting.

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, the plot is thickening, its heating up. Thanks for the comments I actually got more than 2…yeah I got like 4. Thanks to**

Inspired.Butterfly

summersgirl2526

tayrocksx

NickjonasLover2007

**You made me happy! More on the way, happy summer NOW GO REVIEW!**

**Ps.) anyone wanna be Adams woman? Haha leave your name, age, appearance and interests if you want it.**


	10. Fireworks

.

Fireworks.

It took four hours, six dresses, two pairs of shorts, and a pair of jeans before finally deciding on an outfit to wear. It took a half hour to straighten my hair the way I liked it, and twenty minutes to do my make up perfectly. After slipping on my Hollister ripped jeans, a white tank top in halter style, and a long sleeves green shirt with, I put on some forest green flip flops and made my way downstairs.

"Hey." Tiffany said appearing from the kitchen in a pair of short jean shorts, and a lone green flowing tank top with layers of white beaded necklaces. Her hair was down and scrunched.

"Arent you going to be cold?" I asked.

"Nope, Joe will warm me." She said winking. I rolled my eyes,

"You just met him a week ago and your already trying to snuggle up?"

"Obviously." Miara said coming down the stairs. She was also hardly dressed, and since when did my best friend form an alliance with my sister?

"We met them a week ago! We hung out with them twice, and they are rock stars. Are you delusional?" Miara glared offended.

"No we are not delusional, stop being so rude to us. Have you ever actually thought that maybe since they are always on tour and since they are going to be here for another month that maybe they would want to go on a date and spend time with some girls? That's us. So if your nice maybe you and Nick could be more than friends." I rolled my eyes.

"Me and Nick? He's a rockstar Mia, I'm a nobody who hardly knows herself, I highly doubt anything will happen tonight."

"You never know." Tiffany said winking and walking off. I walked towards the kitchen and poured myself some lemonade, letting the cold tart juice cascade down my throat.

I had problems and lots of them, I didn't know myself, I had no idea what I wanted in life for the future ( besides the fact I DID NOT want Jack in it) and every experience with a boy I've had was awful and only led to heartbreak. This still was the Summer Of Misery, I was still going through every problem I had before but now The Jonas Brothers were tossed into the mix and I'm being pulled towards going for Nick (who is obviously the hottest and nicest kid I've ever met) or following my brain which says to just stay friends because he'll eventually leave and never come back and I'll be heartbroken again.

But can I really hold myself back from flirting, is it worth the risk ?

Maybe Miara and Tiffany are right by going for what they want because you never know what will happen. I've never been the type to take risks and maybe this summer, I should try.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of the doorbell and the familiar sound of the boys voices echoed down the hall. I quickly put my empty cup in my dishwasher and adjusted my hair, fixing my smeared lipgloss and facing the night by walking to where everyone was.

They all looked completely gorgeous, Joe had his hair straightened and had on some tight red skinny jeans, and a rolled up red and white striped dress shirt, with a sweatshirt over his shoulder. Kevin wore purple skinny jeans, his signature boots, and a back tee with a purple vest over that. A leather Jacket was in his arms. Nick looked spectacular in a turquoise shirt that had a bunch of different guitars on it with a yankees hat. He had a sweatshirt by Ralph Lauren hung over his arm, and he looked amazingly gorgeous. _Oh shit, am I staring_? _I think I am, look away…LOOK AWAY!_ I told myself.

"Hey! I like your shirt." I said smiling at Nick and greeting everyone.

"Thanks, you um, look really nice too." He replied.

"Thanks, so are we leaving?"

"Yeah Adam is meeting us there."

"Ok sounds good, come on buddy!" I said grabbing his arm and dragging him out the door with everyone following. Tiffany caught my gaze and raised her eyebrows but I just winked, and made her smile. She knew the code. _I'm actually touching him! This is soo much better than seeing him in a bathing suit._

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked as we walked down the beach, sand squishing between my toes and my hair blowing in the breeze.

"To see the fireworks, we found this really cool spot earlier." Joe said from his spot behind me, where he was flirting with Tiffany. If you could even call it flirting, its more like one cheesy pick up line followed by another. Miara and Kevin were also next to me, discussing topics that would basically bore you all to death. Me? I was walking next to Nick, feeling completely awkward and self conscious.

"So how did this afternoon go?" I asked Nick, breaking the silence between me and him.

"It was cool, we went to Ed hardy and a bunch of stores, signed some autographs and then came back."

"Oh, well did Adam find a date?" Nick looked confused.

"He's had a date since yesterday, he said the whole help in finding a date was a joke, I mean guys don't do that kind of thing." I stopped.

"He lied to me then, why would he do that?" Nick shrugged and looked a little uncomfortable. Then I felt bad, Nick shouldn't get involved in me and Adams drama, although when we get home Adam is going down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. So, what do you think of the Cape so far?" I asked flipping a strand of my hair over my shoulder and watching the sunset before us.

"I like it, its really…lowkey." He said staring at me. I felt my face blush, and couldn't help wondering if maybe I looked pretty in the sunset, because Nick looked gorgeous.

"Yeah, I bet its so small and dorky compared to Los Angeles but I've lived in Massachusetts my whole life, never traveled."

"You've never been out of Massachusetts?" I shook my head.

"Nope never. I really want to travel though, Paris, Madrid, Italy, England, California." I listed. He laughed a little.

"Whats so funny?"

"Nothing, I just like that you have goals."

"Oh thanks." I said blushing again. I felt someone tap my arm. So I looked back and saw Tiffany wink at me. This night would be a hell of a lot easier if I didn't feel pressured about this.

"Ugh how much longer ?" I complained. Joe was giving Tiffany a piggy back ride, And Kevin was carrying Miara bridal style because they complained about getting their shoes sandy but in reality I think we all knew they wanted the guys attention. I still feel awkward about this whole thing, I mean am I supposed to flirt with Nick? It couldn't hurt, and he was the only one who wouldn't give me a piggyback ride. I really shouldn't complain, I mean I was with the freaking Jonas Brothers!

"Oh um." Nick studdered, looking over at Joe who winked at him obviously. "Want me to carry you? I give great piggyback rides." He said. I laughed he was turning a million shades of red.

"Sure." I said hopping onto his back. He smelled like Abercrombie and It took every ounce of energy not to just kiss him. Instead I put a huge smile on and grabbed the Yankees hat right off his curly hair and slipped onto my head, jumping off his back and running in front of him in the sand.

"Heatherrrrrr giveee meee my hat backkkk." He whined playfully. I rolled by eyes in the same playful way.

"You want it? Try and get it." I said waving it in the air and running as fast as I could away from them down the beach. Nick chased me, our feet pounding the sand and our breaths getting heavy. The sun was finally gone and there was just darkness ahead, with the occasional view of a glow stick being thrown from the bridge beside us. Suddenly Nick lunged forward, tackling me down into the sand and taking the hat out of reach.

"Ouch, your squishing me!" I yelled laughing causing him to laugh.

Did I mention he was on top of me?

I stopped laughing for a second looked at him through the darkness, only seeing his outline and feeling his breath against my check.

"I got it." He said, and I could basically see his smirk in my mind.

"Yeah, good job." I said in between breaths. Suddenly the rest of the group caught up to us, but neither of us noticed.

"Getting busy?" Joe asked. Kevin smacked him in the back of the head and I blushed a deep red, my face getting hot. Nick quickly got off of me, brushing himself off and helping me up.

"We just tripped." He said awkwardly. Then there was silence, I cleared my throat and grabbed a flashlight out of Joe hands.

"Shall we continue?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're almost there." The group started walking again, and I stayed a moment looking at the spot me and Nick has just landed in. He noticed and walked back.

"You coming?"

"Oh yeah, lets go." I said walking forward with him, a smile on my face.

"This view is amazing!" Tiffany yelled as I climbed to the top of the rocks. We had walked to the very end of the beach, to the point we were right next to the bridge. The canal under it had lots of rocks on each side, so we climbed up so we were high, and the harbor where the fireworks were going off was in view. It was amazingly beautiful plus effectual because nobody had seen the boys and asked for autographs yet.

"It was definitely worth the walk." I said letting my eyes scan the harbor, seeing the lights and the boats gliding across the water. We laid down a blanket down and all sat, and watched as the boys emptied their bags to get sandwhiches and chips and cupcakes.

"You packed us a dinner? That's so incredibly sweet!" Miara said batting her eyelashes at Kevin who smiled back bashfully.

"Yeah, it was really great Joesph." Tiffany said to Joe kissing his check. He pretended to faint.

"Yeah thanks." I said quietly to Nick.

"No problem, besides it was really Joe and Kevins idea. They really like Miara and Tiffany." Nick whispered. I giggled.

"Yeah it's a little obvious by now." I said. Nick laughed and tickled my side, handing me a cupcake.

"Thanks, I want the blue one though." I said pointing to his cupcake.

"No I already called it." He said like a 5 year old.

"Did not! You just took it, and then I called it so technically I was the first to call it."

"Well I grabbed it first, you know finders keepers."

"Fine, OH LOOK I found a cupcake!" I said snatching the blue one out of nicks handing and biting into it. His eyes widened as I placed the pink cupcake into his hand.

"You ate my cupcake!"

You tackled me!" I said.

"True, but you know you liked it." I rolled my eyes, even though that's true.

"Oh yeah, cause you sooo incredibly handsome." I said wrapping an arm around him. He looked down at my arm around him then at me, and I immediately thought _What the hell am I doing? I'm touching Nick and he looks uncomfortable!_ I moved my hand and patted his shoulder.

"I'm kidding you know, you look really…uncomfortable."

"No, I was just thinking." Suddenly it got really quiet. I looked around to see if Adam was in view, which he wasn't and then watched Tiffany lean her head on Joes shoulder as they had a thumb war…why am I even surprised? Kevin and Miara were taking pictures on Kevins phone, of everything pretty much everything in sight.

"So um.." I tried to think of something I could start a conversation with Nick.

"Are you cold?" He asked. I looked down to see I had goosebumps.

"Oh, yeah I guess, I forgot my sweatshirt."

"No problem, Take mine." He handed his sweatshirt to me and I pulled it on. It was a little bit but really cozy and smelled amazing. Like really good…

BANG!

I nearly fell off the rocks as the first fireworks flashed across the sky, streaking blue.

"OHH AHHHH!" Joe said pointing like a little kid. I laughed and Nick helped my back to my previous seat.

"You almost went swimming."

"Well don't worry, next time I'll try to bring you with me." He smiled and I smiled and we tilted our heads to watch the fireworks keep going off, but I couldn't help but wonder if Nick kissed me right now, how would I be able to tell the real fireworks from the ones the kiss would cause, because I can guarantee either way theres sparks flying.


End file.
